Always
by caskettlife
Summary: Post ep. for 6x02- Dreamworld. It occurs after Beckett was talking to McCord in the hospital corridor. Kate has resigned from the FBI and Castle is still in hospital. Beckett gets some unexpected visitors and shares her unexpected news with Castle. How will he handle the news?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own nor did I create Castle. It is owned by the genius himself, Andrew Marlowe. **

**If I did own it, Castle and Beckett would already be married and would already have Castle babies. **

**Chapter One:**

Kate Beckett sat next to Rick's hospital bed. She held his right hand as she lightly stroked his hair out of his face. He was still sleeping and he was due to wake up in the next few hours, she lightly rubbed her face as sleep was close to claiming her. She forced her eyes open, the rhythm of Castle's heart monitor to keep her company until he woke again. The medication they had put him on, made him sleep and he would only be awake for a few minutes then would fall under. The doctors told Kate it was so his body could recover from the toxin. She heard footsteps coming through the door, she lifted her head slightly. The people she least expected to see. Ryan and Esposito.

"Hey boss. How's he going?" Ryan asked softly. They were both standing at the end of Castle's bed, watching Beckett stare into space. She looked down at Castle then back at the boys.

"He's doing better. The drugs are making him sleep a lot and only wakes up for only about 5 minutes at the max. They say that the toxin is nearly out of his system. But until it is, they are keeping him on the drugs." Beckett stated, as she brushed hair back from Castle's face and twirled it around her finger, her other hand still intertwined with Castle's.

"What about you? How are you going Kate?" Esposito asked carefully.

"You know what Espo. To be honest, I feel really sick and tired. Having been here for nearly a week and resigning from the FBI, I feel like we just need to get on with our life. When I say OUR life I mean Castle and Me married, with a family and not just me by myself. I nearly got my fiancée killed because of something I did, I know I shouldn't have been that stupid and let him anywhere near the case. Because of me, Alexis nearly lost her father and Martha nearly lost her son. I feel responsible for what happened." Kate whispered as tears rolled down her face. Ryan and Esposito both looked at each other and headed to Kate. She stood up and hugged Ryan first as she started sobbing. Then she quickly was place into Javi's arms as he cradled her against his body like any brother would do, she continued to cry into his shirt. Kevin stood behind Kate and began to rub her back to calm her. Javi's arms kept hold of Kate around her waist; she placed her hand on his chest, feeling his warmth. She wanted it to be Castle's warmth and not Espo's. They heard movement behind them as Kevin had moved so he protected Kate with his body.

"I hope you boys aren't trying to steal her from me." Castle's raspy voice coming from behind. All of a sudden Kate's tears disappeared and she smiled at Castle. Javi released his arms from around her as she rushed to Rick's side and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. She leaned back and placed their foreheads together and smiled at each other. She pulled away and moved to the side.

"How have you been bro?" Esposito asked Castle. He grabbed Kate's hand and held it tightly.

"Well I have been better. But now I have my fiancée and my mates and that is all I could ask for. As for the recovery, it will be long but I hope you guys will be here to help us through it all." Castle finally finished saying, the boys smiled and nodded at him.

"We will be here Castle and Beckett, anything you guys need, you will get it." Ryan assured them. Beckett looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks guys. That would mean so much to us." Kate replied to the boys. They came over and hugged her, like any family would. They weren't just her friends but her brothers. Javi lightly gave her a kiss on her cheek then Kevin did. They stood together with Kate in the middle and the boys on either side. Then Castle spoke up.

"Could you guys give us a moment?" Castle asked politely. The boys nodded their agreement and headed out the door.

"Kate, you need to head home, you look terrible, you look tired. Are you feeling alright?" Castle asked softly. Kate numbly shook her head. She had found out 2 weeks ago that she was pregnant and didn't know how to tell Castle. Now was her chance.

"Castle. I-I'm pregnant. I'm nearly 1 month along." Kate whispered to him. A smile appeared on Castle's face but slowly disappeared when he fell asleep again. She lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you Kate." Rick as he dozed off. She lightly kissed his forehead again.

"Love you too Rick." Kate whispered to him and began to leave for the night. The next 9 months were going to change their lives forever. Kate got home a few minutes later. Her head her pillow of her and Castle's bed at their loft. Sleep. The only thing that she needed and she knew she wouldn't get much of it soon. She couldn't help but smile, in 9 months, they were going to have a little Castle baby running around the loft. Something she had been looking forward to her whole life. Now it was going to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I had some awesome reviews but also I had a review that stated that I didn't know the show. This definitely brought my confidence down a whole lot. Just going to clear some things up if you didn't understand the story properly. **

1. This story is set after 6x02- Dreamworld. There is no 6x03, this is a post-ep.

2. When Beckett states "I Have been here for nearly a week", this is not referring to her job with the FBI, it is referring to her sitting beside Castle's bed for a week.

3. I referred to the place that Beckett was at as "the loft", but it is still in DC and they call it a loft.

4. Ryan and Esposito did fly to DC to see Beckett and Castle. Caskett is still in DC.

5. Final thing is, I'am Australian and I know some of you are American and the way you talk to people to different to me, I will try and write so it makes sense to you all.

**I will be uploading in the next couple of weeks, this is because I'am still in the process of writing chapter 2 and I have assignments and exams coming up at school. :)**


End file.
